Interview Time
by pandagirl247
Summary: Welllll I got inspired by random fanfictions that I found so here are some interviews with the Inuyasha cast! If you want more funny stuff search 'Inuyasha Funny' in the search thing I didn't write them but that's what inspired meee! Well these are funny so read and review and hopefully I'll update ASAP!
1. Inuyasha

INTERVIEWS!  
>Ok so basically I'm doing interviews with the cast of Inuyasha<br>Well not the cast the characters  
>Sooo ya<br>First up is... INUYASHA HIMSELF!  
>Inuyasha: What?! How did I get here?! Why am I tied to a freaking chair?!<br>Because I'm going to interview you!  
>Inuyasha: Untie me!<br>Not until you answer some questions!  
>Inuyasha: grrr<br>First of all, how do you feel to be on this show?  
>Inuyasha: I want to leave right now and if you don't untie me I'll kill you!<br>Next question. If you were locked in a room with Kagome what would you do?  
>Inuyasha: I don't know! How should I know it's never happened! NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE!<br>Sorry, we'll have to finish the interview first. So, what is your favorite animal?  
>Inuyasha: A dog, isn't it obvious?<br>Right... What would you do if Kagome was a hanyou?  
>Inuyasha: she'd still be Kagome would it matter?<br>Aww that's so sweet! Ok um... Why do you love Kagome AND Kikyo?  
>Inuyasha: cuz I wanna be just like my father!<br>Well your father was a two-timing freak. Anyways why do you hate Sesshomaru so much?  
>Inuyasha: because he has more fangirls than I do!<br>Actually I don't think he does.  
>Inuyasha: but everyone thinks he's so glamorous when really he's an idiot who I'm not even sure is actually a guy. Also when we were kids he always got the bigger piece of cake, even at my birthday party!<br>Well would it make you feel better if I introduced you to your biggest fan right now?  
>Inuyasha: I don't think that's such a good idea...<br>Too late!  
>Keira: INUYASHA! MY LOVE! *runs on stage and hugs Inuyasha*<br>Inuyasha: Gahhh! Get this crazy fangirl off me!  
>Sorry, that's all the time we have for today! Keira, untie Inuyasha.<br>Keira: *unties Inuyasha*  
>Inuyasha: *runs off stage*<br>Keira: *chases him*  
>Next time we'll interview... MIROKU!<br>-This Has Been A Random Interview With Inuyasha-


	2. Miroku

Hello, today we're interviewing Miroku!  
>Just so you know I'm a Miroku fan just saying<br>Anyways, we didn't have to tie him to a chair because he came willingly.  
>Miroku: Hi.<br>So, Miroku, why are you such a pervert?  
>Miroku: Well I was raised by perverts. My grandfather and father loved women, and then of course there's master Mushin...<br>Well that's kind of a lame excuse. Anyways, what is your number one goal in life?  
>Miroku: Well my ultimate goal is to destroy Naraku, but I would like to marry a beautiful woman.<br>Anyone in mind..?  
>Miroku: well Sango of course<br>OMG that's so sweet!  
>Keira: *from back stage* But I thought you loved Miroku!<br>I don't wanna get involved in the complicated love triangles or octagons whatevers of Inuyasha! I can still dream, can't I?  
>Keira: so?! I have Inuyasha tied to a chair!<br>Uhh...  
>Inuyasha: *is tied to a chair back stage with duct tape over his mouth*<br>Camera shows Inuyasha and Keira backstage*  
>Miroku: my my Inuyasha, I wonder what Kagome would say or do if she found you.<br>Inuyasha: *can't talk cuz of the duct tape*  
>Keira: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHE<br>Oh crap! She's gone insane! Somebody tie her to a chair!  
>Miroku and I: *tie Keira to a chair next to Inuyasha*<br>Well uh that's all the time we have for today, so we'll see you next time when we interview Koga! Oh and expect a surprise guest star.  
>Miroku: Bye ladies! If any of you want to bare my child call me! *phone number flashes across the screen*<br>Don't worry Sango, I'll kill him for you. *chases Miroku around the room with a chainsaw that belongs to Rin*  
>-This Has Been A Random Interview With Miroku-<p> 


	3. Koga

Ok so we're here with Koga

No one felt like untying Inuyasha so he's backstage with Keira

Miroku's not here though he ran away from my chainsaw

Koga: sup

Koga isn't tied to a chair either

Ok so Koga, um... I'm not sure what to ask you

Koga: Well then why am I here?

Because I thought it would be funny

Koga: why..?

Because of our special guest! LAUREN!

Lauren: *comes out on stage and hugs Koga*

Koga: Ahh! It's Ayame's twin!

Well she does have red hair, but it's short...

Lauren: OMG KOGA! I love you!

Koga: Gahhh get off me!

Lauren: NEVER! *ties Koga to a chair*

Koga: HEY!

Um can we cut to commercial so I don't get sued or sumfin?

Lauren: *drags Koga off stage*

-This Has Been A Rather Short Interview With Koga-


	4. Sesshy

Hello everyone!  
>We're here with Sesshomaru.<br>Sesshomaru: why am I here  
>Can we call you Sesshy?<br>Sesshomaru: ...no  
>But why not?!<br>Sesshomaru: I asked you a question.  
>I ASK THE QUESTIONS HERE!<br>Sesshomaru: there better not be an annoying fangirl backstage waiting to wrap me in duct tape. I. Will. Kill. Her.  
>Ummm welllll there isn't. I have a friend who's like Rin but she doesn't like you...<br>Sesshomaru: is the interview over yet?  
>Ummm no I haven't asked any questions yet...<br>Sesshomaru: Well then ask one!  
>Why do you hate Inuyasha?<br>Sesshomaru: when we were kids, he stole my fluff and pretended he was me. While I was chasing him around outside trying to get it back, he slipped and fell in mud, and it got all muddy. I'll never forgive him...  
>That all?<br>Sesshomaru: plus he has more fangirls than I do...  
>Hm, he said the same about you...<br>Sesshomaru: well I'm always right.  
>Well actually-<br>Sesshomaru: I can kill you right now if you'd like.  
>Ummm that won't be necessary...<br>Sesshomaru: good.  
>So... Why are you so nice to Rin?<br>Sesshomaru: she annoys Jaken, why else?  
>But why did you revive her in the first place...?<br>Sesshomaru: next question.  
>But-<br>Sesshomaru: I said next question!  
>Ummm ok then ummm do you and Inuyasha have anything in common?<br>Sesshomaru: we both have the same favorite flavor of cake.  
>Ok then... I guess that's the end of our interview, we'll see you next time with... Ummmmm...<br>*whispers to someone backstage asking who we'll be interviewing*  
>Keira! We'll be interviewing Keira!<br>Until then... Um... I hope we won't get sued for having Inuyasha and Koga tied up...


End file.
